Inheritance Rewritten
by BigT3888
Summary: Hello! This is a series of drabbles to make Eragon less of a wuss and more of the Mature Elite Warrior he is! may contain blood. and violence. and gore. and nonwussy-ness and more Tough!Eragon. and Mature!Eragon Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! I am going to rewrite some parts of CP's books to let Eragon shine. I love Chris, but he never lets Eragon get his hands to dirty, and it bugs me. So every once and awhile, I will post a chapter that is rewritten whole chapter, or part of a chapter. starting with Eragon's escape from Gil'ead (Sp?) to make him fight a little more.  
**

* * *

Eragon woke up with a start. He suddenly felt energetic despite his hunger. He reached for his Magic and found he could reach it.

_The drug must have worn off! _With a smile, he walked up to the door and, instead of blasting the lock or door, simply raised the tumbler. He peaked out from the steel door. Then he thought better of it.

_I could wait for the guards to pass by and _then _I can move. Best to catch them by surprise or go completely unnoticed at all. At least until they find out I'm gone. _Eragon smiled inwardly, sat back, while keeping a close eye on the window of his cell door.

Eragon heard the sound of boots on stone so he got up and neared the door. He peaked out the window and saw them passing. As soon as the last one past he opened the door quietly, silently sneaked up to the last guard, and promptly snapped his neck and took his sword as fast as he could.

The guards whipped around and the assumed captain yelled "Charge!"

With words of power on his lips, he killed the first one with magic, while the third and fourth one felled by his blade. The fifth and last one charged.

An arrow breezed past Eragon and killed one of the soldiers while Eragon hit the other with pommel of the sword. Eragon looked quickly behind him towards a bearded man with a crutch on the ground obviously not need for he was standing strait up without trouble.

Eragon yelled "Wait! Don't kill the last one." The man nodded and lowered his bow and walked toward Eragon.

Eragon looked down towards the soldier who was coughing up blood.

"Where is my sword, the blade along with the sheath is red, and where is the elf?" Eragon said. The soldier shut his lips defiantly.

Eragon sighed. "Do you know what happens when you combine super heated sand with _You_?" The soldier shook his head. "twenty years of pure agony as the sand slowly slips through your body to the soles of your feet." The soldier had pure terror in his eyes but still kept his lips shut.

Eragon shook his head while he reach down to scoop some stones of the ground.

He inspected it uninterestedly. "Not as fine as sand and will go through quicker, But it will still leave a big hole.

To prove his point he heated the stones cherry red.

The soldier's eyes went really wind and then he burst out sobbing. "I don't know where your sword is but I think it is in the armory. As for the elf" He paused "I-I think she's in the last cell on the left but the door is locked. Just please, don't kill me!"

Eragon smiled and whispered "Syltha"

"Did you Kill him?" The Man Eragon Identified as Murtagh said.

"Murtagh?" Eragon said "What's going on?"

"There isn't any time to explain. By the way very nice fighting back there" Eragon smirked at the comment. "but we need to go. Did you kill him?"

* * *

_Que rest of the chapter._

**Well that is it for now. what you think? *Cue big puppy eyes* I. WANT. _REVIEWS! _that is all**


	2. Vanir

**Hello everybody of Earth and beyond! (Possibly Eragon's World!) I am particularly proud of this one, for it, to me, is most like CP's writing. I think I hit the characters dead on.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Inheritance cycle, or anything related to it. Except my pitiful blurbs. That is all.  
**

* * *

Eragon ground his teeth. He could stand insults to himself, but not to Saphira. She was already moving when his pent up frustration, fear, and pain burst within him and he whirled around, the tip of Zar'roc whistling in the air. The blow would have killed Vanir had he not block it at the last second. He looked in surprise at the ferocity of the attack. Eragon surged forward like a madman, his strikes and stabs faster than should have been for a human. He drove Vanir into the middle of the field, determined to hurt the elf in any way possible. He hit Vanir on the hip with enough force to draw blood, even with the wards. In his frenzied state, he could have sworn he heard a sharp _crack _though he ignored it and pressed on.

Then, Eragon's back erupted in pain, and drove him to one knee. But the persistent person he was, he drove back up, using the pain as a motivator instead as something that would bring him down. He then caught Vanir's sword in his, rapped him on the head once with his fist, then twisted Vanir's sword arm and pointed his own sword at his neck. "Dead" Then he promptly let go of his opponent, fell over, and knew no more.

When he woke, saw Saphira looming over him, covering him like a tent with her great wings, and concern going over in great waves over their link. _I'm fine, Saphira. I will live. Now let me go. _Saphira snorted, unconvinced, but relented none the less.

_Not for long if these attacks keep happening, _Saphira said.

_What happened. I blacked out, _Eragon asked, trying to change the subject.

Saphira hesitated, then _You broke Vanir's hip. he fell unconscious after you blacked out and then some elves went to bring him to the infirmary. I think you should apologize to him. _Eragon opened his mouth to speak but Saphira beat him to it. _I'm not saying he didn't deserve it, just out of courtesy. You are a rider after all. It is your job to make nice. And the spill a few guts here and there along the way._

_ Saphira! _Eragon exclaimed.

_It is only the truth._

_ Maybe in its own basic way. _he begrudgingly agreed. _I just wish you didn't say it so crudely._ Eragon wiped the blood off his mouth then asked one of the elves at the field where the infirmary is. he then proceeded with Saphira walking behind him, to the infirmary to make some amends.

Saphira then said _Oromis was right you know_

_ About what?_

_You give more of yourself when you have an opponent._

_

* * *

_

Eragon entered the infirmary without Saphira, for she was too large. He looked around and only saw two other patients other than Vanir. One had a bandage around his head, and another sitting on the edge of her bed, looking rather ill. He looked over to Vanir's cot. he was still unconscious, though he could be perceived as sleeping. There was a bandage over his hip, which on the right side, was stained red. Eragon felt a stab of guilt for the injury, Though it was quickly replaced by a simmering anger when he remembered his words. Although could be repaired, it would take a massive amount of energy, and a very complex spell. The nurse there told him that he cracked through the bone completely, severed several muscles , and he might have dislocated his arm from twisting it. She said that he would be out for a while, so Eragon asked Saphira whether to stay or leave.

_I think we should visit Vanir tomorrow, we have missed already a half an hour. _Saphira advised.

_ I think your right. Let us go. _

Eragon mounted Saphira, and flew off to Oromis's hut.

* * *

**I think I might expand on this part. Soooooo, how did I do? I need your reviews! and maybe a massively awesome video game/movie/book along the way. come on, press that little button down there. Oh and before I forget, I changed the description and title to be more suiting. Goodbye!**


End file.
